


이와오이- 첫 번째 방

by Pmoriee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pmoriee/pseuds/Pmoriee





	

 놓치지 않게 접히는 살 사이로 손가락 하나하나 파고 들어갔다. 맞닿은 허벅지도 노리는 건 같았다. 찰나에 떨어졌다 힘껏 되돌아오는 이와이즈미의 단단한 허벅지는 오이카와의 안쪽을 끈질기게 쳐올렸다. 절정이 다가오자 곧게 등을 숙여 오이카와의 목덜미에 파묻었다. 오이카와가 급하게 숨을 찾는 소리가 생생하게 들렸다. 이와이즈미는 다시 허리를 잡으며 강하게 밀어붙였다. 미끈한 콘돔 내부에 정액이 금방 찼다. 높은 비명을 삼키던 오이카와는 계속 자지를 흔들며 내부를 뜨겁게 조였다. 그가 사정할 때까지 이와이즈미는 자지 위로 손을 겹쳤다. 싸자마자 오이카와가 돌아누워 이와이즈미는 저절로 나가떨어졌다.  
“야.”  
“하아..”  
 조심히 빼는 이와이즈미를 가볍게 무시하고 이불 위에서 오르가슴의 여운을 즐겼다. 노골적인 자태에 되려 부끄러운 이와이즈미는 콘돔을 던지고 이불을 덮었다. 이와이즈미의 자지도 아직 뜨거웠지만, 녀석에게 보이긴 싫었다. 일부러 시선을 돌리던 그는 숨이 가라앉자 말을 건넸다.  
“도쿄 가면 어떤 방 구할 거야?”  
“응?”  
“응이라니, 말 그대로야.”  
 곰팡이 흔적 하나 없이 깨끗한 천장을 바라보며 대답했다. 오이카와도 살짝 몸을 일으켜 자신의 방을 둘러보았다. 방금 섹스한 냄새로 진동하고, 즐길 거리라고는 하나도 없는 완벽주의자의 방 말이다. 그의 목소리가 들렸다.  
“이곳처럼 큰 방은 구할 수 없겠지.”  
“비싸니까.”  
“아파트나 맨션 말고 더 있겠어?”  
“그래?”  
“당연히 바꿀 건 있지만.”  
“사람이 필요하겠네.”  
 물어본 데 특별한 이유는 없었다. 어느 날부터 오이카와 방에서 침대가 보이지 않았던 게 떠올랐다. 오이카와라면 끼여서 사느니 전부 버릴 것이다. 집요하게 빈집을 찾고, 태연하게 계약하고, 업체를 불러 빼도 되나 싶을 가구까지 모두 버리는 그의 모습은 상상하기 쉬웠다.  
“이와쨩은?”  
“나야 부모님 집이지.”  
“나가진 않고?”  
“생각했는데 역시 돈이 아깝더라.”  
“역시 그렇지.  
 계산이 끝난 머리와 다르게 한숨이 나오는 건 어쩔 수 없었다. 도쿄와 홋카이도 등 다른 지역의 대학도 합격했으나 장학금을 놓쳤다. 확실한 목표도 없는 상태에서 무리하는 건 역시 내키지 않았다. 이와이즈미는 장학금을 받고 지역 국립대로 갔다. 반면에 오이카와는 추천을 통해 도쿄의 대학에 합격했다. 적응 기간도 필요했기에 일찍 떠나기로 했다. 일주일 남았다. 여러 가지로 사람 미치게 했던 이 방과도 안녕이다. 오이카와도, 이와이즈미도 둘 다.  
“생각한 방은 있어?”  
“직접 보지 않으면 믿지 않아.”  
“찾은 건 있단 말이네.”  
“하하, 다 학교에서 멀어.”  
“지각 안 하겠어? 너 게으르잖아.”  
“그러게, 걱정이야.”  
 다행이다. 순간 오이카와의 입에서 이별이 나오면 어떡하나 싶어 마음이 덜컥했다. 다행히 지금은 그도 말하고 싶지 않은 모양이었다. 오이카와가 어떤 이야기를 해도 들을 수 있던 건 내일이 있었기 때문이다. 당황해도, 싸워도, 피해도 다시 만날 내일이 있었으니까. 그러나 처음으로 이와이즈미도 오이카와와 떨어지는 거리를 준비할 수 없었다. 애초에 이런 건 준비가 있을 리 없다. 떨어지기 전까지 이해할 수 없다. 이기적이라도 좋다. 피할 수 있다면 오이카와가 신칸센에 몸을 싣고 떠나기 직전까지 이별은 말하고 싶지 않았다. 어떻게든 잘될 거야-라고 녀석이 말하는 주문을 믿으며 어떤 일도 일어나지 않은 척 연기할 것이다. 지금처럼 금세 오이카와의 눈빛이 가라앉은 것도 싫었다. 그래서 이와이즈미는 담담하게 말했다.  
“매일 깨워줄게.”  
“이와쨩이?”  
“모닝콜도 걸고, 주말엔 도쿄로 올라가고.”  
“정말이지…”  
 평소처럼 입에 붙은 못된 말일 게 분명했다. 용케 참고 오이카와는 가만히 이와이즈미의 허세를 들었다. 그리고 더 가까이 붙어 속삭였다.  
“또 뭐 해줄 거야?”  
“방도 같이 볼게.”  
“그거 좋다.”  
“어차피 혼자 이사 못 하잖아. 하나마키랑 마츠카와 모두 불러.  
“그렇게 큰 방도 못 얻어. 둘로도 충분해.”  
“이와쨩 마음에도 들었으면 좋겠어.”  
“뭐가?”  
“내 집.”  
 이와이즈미는 황당한 눈빛을 지었으나 오이카와의 눈동자는 흔들림 없이 진지했다. 그도 모르게 헛웃음이 절로 나왔다.  
“네가 사는데 내 마음에 들어서 뭐해?”  
“너도 올 거잖아.”  
“어차피 난 취향이랄 것도 없어.”  
“그건 모르지.”  
 비록 내비치진 않았지만, 그의 말을 듣고 수긍했다. 오이카와와 이와이즈미가 얼마나 오랫동안 붙어 다녔든 그들은 하나부터 열까지 달랐다. 비록 오이카와처럼 확고한 취향은 없을지라도 살면서 몸에 붙은 취향은 분명 있다. 이와이즈미가 모를 뿐이다. 한편으로는 그래서 이미 자신에 대해 너무 잘 알고 자기애로 넘치는 나르시시스트의 방이 더 재미있을 수밖에 없다. 오이카와의 시선을 넘어 정면의 책상을 훔쳐보았다. 먼저 책꽂이 앞에 놓인 작은 탁상 거울과 화장품이 눈에 띄었다. 개수는 많지 않아도 오래 쓴 것 같았다. 오이카와가 이와이즈미에게 선물한 핸드로션도 보였다. 그 뒤로 각종 영어 공부법과 자격증 교재가 가지런히 꽂혀있었다. 공부한 모습은 본 적이 없지만, 수기나 팁은 미리 읽은 건 알았다. 책상엔 직접 분석한 것과 섞인 기록원 자료가 어지럽게 놓여있었다. 물론 대학 배구일 것이다. 이제는 갈 수 없는 길인데도 녀석이 새벽까지 공부해서 자신만만한 목소리로 지휘하는 걸 듣고 싶었다. 취미로 읽는 책도 있었지만, 무슨 내용인지는 알 수 없었다. 가방은 대학에서 보낸 문서로 가득 찼다. 이불 가까이 오니 방금 벗은 옷과 양말이 보였다. 방금까지 본 건 급하게 깐 두툼한 이불에서 슬쩍 올려다본 것이다. 시야는 짧고 시선의 높이는 낮아 한눈에 모든 게 들어왔다. 그럼에도 사방으로 폭의 여유는 있었다. 숨 막힐 정도로 계산된 편안함은 칭찬받아 마땅했다. 특히 억지로 하면 티가 나고 어색해지는 이와이즈미 같은 사람에겐 더욱 대단해 보였다. 오이카와는 이와이즈미를 내버려 두다가 이내 그의 허리 위로 올라탔다.  
“잠도 안 오는 모양인데 한 번 더 할까?”  
 이와이즈미도 싱겁게 웃고 천천히 일어섰다. 오이카와의 목덜미로 시작해 귓가에 입술을 맞췄다. 오이카와도 몸을 끌어당겼다. 이와이즈미의 짧은 머리카락 사이로 그의 긴 손가락이 느껴져 소름이 끼쳤다. 매만지는 손길이 괜찮다고 말하는 것 같았다. 둘이 겪을 일은 사소하지 않지만, 걱정은 미뤄도 괜찮을지 모른다고, 주문은 그래서 존재하는 것이라고 말이다. 이와이즈미는 편안하게 마법을 받아들였다. 눈을 감고 그의 입술에 맞추며 모든 걸 잊었다.


End file.
